thewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Patriots
The Neo Patriots, in short, are a small group located mainly in Eastern Texas and Louisiana. There are smaller cells on Neo-Patriots further to the east, but, they are few and far between and more concerned with just surviving with all the larger groups around them. Numbering in at around one-hundred and eighty members total, with the majority of them being in East Texas and Louisiana, the Neo Patriots are a small but still significant faction in the Wasteland. Pre War History The Neo Patriots can trace there history back to a small militia group in Eastern Texas calling themselves "American Loyalists". The group had formed soon-after the invasion of Anchorage, for fear if the Chinese would ever invade Texas. There membership grew, mainly with people who were either too old to fight, those who had already served or those that were deemed "vital" to the war effort but still wanted to do something. Despite the fact that there group had several ex-members of the U.S Army, most of there training was low-key. There 'training' was usually ad-hoc, consisting mainly of a few marksmen tests at wooden targets and the occasional run with full-gear on around the woods. They were, however, using several weapons that most people could not obtain such as older machine-guns that were mainly used for National Guard soldiers due to there connections with the U.S Military. The "American Loyalists" also trained with the local police at times, including one incident in which they were actually called upon to help deal with several bank-robbers. Although they didn't provide much help other then showing up with some extra weapons, it did help with there PR. After the bank-robbery incident, many people flooded to join the "American Loyalists". As such, the current leaders of the "American Loyalists" began to set up regional disricts, but, with most of there membership still in Texas and Louisiana. They contiuned training, waiting for the day that they would be called up to defend there homes from a Communist invasion. Instead, they had to deal with other threats after the bombs fell. Mainly, those that they thought they would protect after the communists invaded. Post War History After the bombs fell, the "Amercian Loyalists" sprung into action. Waiting until the radaiton had safeley cleared, they linked up with local military units and police units that were busy trying to keep order. They lost most of there members during these intinal months, either dying from radation or from the people that they thought they would once protect if this would happen. Slowly, as there leaders changed there idelougle changed. Instead of attempting to uphold the Amercian ideas of demoracry, they became more concered with what they thought Amercia was. As further Genorations were born from the time away from the Great War, they started fighting to protect people from "Commies". They fought more to return Amercia to what they thought it was. A place where people always ate apple pie, played only baseball, and owned lots of guns. They also fight for, suprise, there own personal power. Behind that fact that they truley do want to return post-war Amercia into something like a 1950's sitcom, they mainly just want to expand there power base. Mainly through controlling towns, providing protection to them, or guarding trade routes. For most people, the Neo-Patriots are a welcome relif. They do there job of protecting people (most of the time). Albiet, some people aren't exactly too welcoming of what is basically a wannabe army. Category:Groups Category:Minor Groups